


Snowy Winds

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Basically just self indulgent christmas soymilk, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas costumes, M/M, Seraph Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Only a short while ago Sorey woke up. There's been many things he's had to catch up on, but he'd never imagined having a holiday named after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Christmas outfits from Asteria I was sunk into writing Christmas Soymilk, plus a certain someone encouraging me as well. I almost did college au instead (and I still might if there's interest or I have unexpected free time).

Lastonbell held many memories for Sorey. Remembering anything from his time as a Shepard had proven difficult. Mostly all vague feelings of knowing he’d done these things without actually remembering them. _I’d like to set out under these stars tonight_. He smirked as he turned his gaze down from the stars to the city below. This was the very spot he’d made that decision. Things looked almost identical to that night, except newer and with more people. Though tonight everything was blanketed with snow.

He held a hand up to catch falling flakes. Snow had been a rare sight in his human days. Weather all over Glenwood had apparently been abnormal due to malevolence. As the squires and further Shepards cleansed the land, things gradually returned to normal. Sorey overheard townspeople saying this was the first snow the city had seen in over a century. Setting his arms in front of him on the railing, he watched the cloud that came with every breath.

_It could take years… It could take centuries._ Four centuries had passed. Seeing Seraphim casually walking and talking with humans made it worth it. Though he couldn’t fathom the pain Mikleo had suffered in those centuries. Despite his senses being cut off, he swore he could remember hearing an all too familiar cry from time to time. A chill ran through his spin, causing him to spin on his heels.  
“Should’ve known I’d find you here.” Mikleo sighed as he came to stand beside Sorey.

“I know I’ve already said it, but I’m still sorry.” Sorey’s eyes tracked a pair of Seraphim chasing a few humans.

“Sorey?”

“For leaving you for so long.” He jumped when something hit him atop his head. Mikleo left his hand there as he glared at Sorey.

“Idiot. You really think I’d still be hung up on that?” He pulled his arm back to set his hand on either hip. Sorey took a step forward to snake an arm around Mikleo’s waist, pulling him against his chest. He found Mikleo’s natural coldness oddly comforting.

“I can’t imagine—”

“It’s fine. It’s in the past. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” He paused to wrap his arms around Sorey’s waist. Nuzzling into Sorey’s chest he took a few moments to regather his words. During the silence, Sorey wrapped his other arm around Mikleo’s shoulders.

“Plus now I can be with you like this.” Sorey caught the undertone in his voice. An undertone that could only be described as centuries of grief. His arms tightened as he buried his face in Mikleo’s hair. For a few moments, reality became just the two of them, and then Mikleo pulled back. His arms fell from Sorey’s waist before he leaned up to peck Sorey’s lips. That was the first kiss they’d shared since immediately after Sorey had pulled him out of that hole. Sorey, unsatisfied, lifted Mikleo into his arms and kissed him roughly.

Mikleo gasped into the kiss, though quickly dissolved into it. Their lips moved together with shared desire and urgency. Slowly, Mikleo pulled back to catch his breath. He let his head rest against Sorey’s as their heavy breathing intertwined. With his eyes closed, Sorey looked almost as if he were sleeping, a thought that jolted Mikleo. That jolt lead to green swirling with concern to spring into existence.

“So, uh, there’s a holiday tomorrow. And Lastonbell has an impressive display.” Mikleo commented, hoping to distract both of them.

“Oh?” Sorey shifted his arms slightly before slowly lowering Mikleo.

“The generally accepted name is Christmas, meant to pay tribute to all Shepards, but it’s also known as Sorey’s Day.” Mikleo had taken to gazing at the stars but came back at the sound of an excited gasp.

“There’s seriously a holiday named after me?” Sorey’s face lit up brighter than any of the decorations in town. Mikleo couldn’t help but smile before replying.

“Lailah may have had some influence, but yes. Though some cities hold larger celebrations than others.”

“So what’s Lastonbell do?” Sorey had slid himself up on the railing, facing Mikleo.  
“They have one of the smaller ones, but Sergei’s descendants head things. With some help from distant relatives of Rose.” Sorey’s excitement was subdued this time as he held a mournful smile.

“So Rose and Sergei both had families?” His tone was low and a mix of sad and happy.  
“Rose ended up settling down with someone from the Sparrowfeathers. Sergei’s last name became Diphda-Strelka.” That last bit had Sorey perking up.

“Wow, so they really did bring peace between the kingdoms then?”

“They did more than that. Hyland and Rolance are a thing of the past. With their marriage, the kingdoms unified into an entirely new one.” Sorey remained silent as he jumped off the railing. He took a few absent-minded steps towards Mikleo. He wanted to say something but words escaped him.

"There's plenty of time to catch you up. For now, let's enjoy the festivities." Mikleo chimed. Sorey smiled in agreement. How the mere sound of Mikleo's voice could calm him remained baffling.

Sorey trailed a step behind Mikleo. Silence feel between them while Mikleo responded to calls of his name nearly every step. As they reached the inn, Mikleo greeted the innkeeper who was busy shoveling snow. After a short conversation, he offered to clear the snow with his artes. The innkeeper joyously accepted and with a quick wave, Mikleo had collected every flake from the walkway. He smirked before spinning around to launch the snowball at Sorey’s face.

The resounding shriek could’ve been that of a hellion. In retaliation, Sorey blew a gust of snow back at Mikleo. His shriek rivaled Sorey’s, yet reminded the Wind Seraph of their younger years. While Mikleo collected the snow from his clothing, Sorey went in for an attack on his exposed sides. Instantly, Mikleo fell into laughter. Sorey felt a chill at the sound that still rang like wind chimes. This only encouraged him to continue the onslaught, while denying any chance of a counter attack. After much fighting, Mikleo had managed to break free and hit Sorey with another snowball. He grinned before rushing into the inn.

Shaking off the snow, Sorey noticed the innkeeper trying to stifle her laughter. He smiled sheepishly as he began ascending the stairs. Mikleo was waiting at the start of the hallway and wordlessly turned down it. They stopped at the last door and Sorey could feel in the wind who all sat behind it. He raced in to meet the first Seraph in his path; Lailah. She smiled warmly before opening her arms. Before he could leave her embrace, he yelped at an umbrella in his ribs.

“Rude. Ignoring us.” She motioned loosely to Zaveid behind her.

“Like I could ignore either of you if I tried.” Sorey smirked as he jumped from one to the other. Zaveid pushed himself off the wall and came to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Gotta say, green definitely suits you.”

“You think so?” Sorey twirled a lock of his green tipped blond hair.

“Don’t become a perv like that one.” Edna huffed.

“Like Sorey would ever be like him.” Mikleo spat. Edna rolled her eyes before Zaveid spoke for the both of them.

“Aw, look at Mikster, defending his boyfriend.”

“Wha— I’m not—hmpf.” Mikleo crossed over to Lailah, immediately diving into an unrelated conversation. Sorey couldn’t hold back a low laugh as he seated himself on one of the three beds filling the room. As talking dissolved into white noise, he noticed all the blinking lights and green circular plant looking decorations along the walls. Charms with each elemental symbol plus the Shepard’s crest hung from the strands of lights. With everyone conversing, the air of the room had changed, and that had Sorey feeling out of place. As if sensing his discomfort, Zaveid sat next to him without warning.

“Lemme guess, headache? Feels like you should be out there and not here?” Zaveid hadn’t looked at him, but out the window.

“Y-yeah. How’d you know?” Sorey turned to face him, letting his long ponytail rest over his shoulder.

“Wind Seraph thing. Takes a while to get used to.”

“So do you always feel like this?”

“Nah, that’s your style of wind. Everyone’s is different and you’re gonna be drawn to natural occurrences, but sometimes you gotta make that wind around yourself.” He paused to bring a hand up and create a swirling wind from his fingers tips down to his wrist.

“Your man Zaveid here needs strong singular winds. The kind that doesn’t let things get in it’s way. But you, I think you need what’s outside now; gentle that helps things along.” He changed the wind around his hand to match the kind that was lightly carrying snowflakes through the town.

“We’ll be outside a lot tomorrow so you’ll have time to get a hang of it.” He dispersed the wind just as Lailah approached them.

"It's time to be getting into costume." Zaveid grumbled before getting up.

"Costumes?" Sorey cocked his head.

"It's part of the traditions. Mikleo will explain. He's across the hall with both of yours." Lailah spun around at the call of her name. Sorey scanned the room for a moment before lifting himself off the bed. He hardly noticed a light wind beneath his feet as he traveled out the room. Pausing briefly after closing the door, he closed his eyes to let the winds set in. A particular chilly wind brought him back just in time to see the door in front of him open. Violet eyes softened almost instantly.

“Here I was about to come get you.” He smirked before turning back into the room. Sorey followed instinctively. Mikleo’s room had a single bed and only a few decorations dotted around. Sorey stood by the bed as Mikleo dug through the closest. Taking a step back, he twisted to show Sorey a red and white outfit. He found the overall design strange, but liked the inclusion of the Shepard’s crest on the hat. Mikleo set it on the bed, telling him to get dressed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sorey absentmindedly went through the motions of stripping and changing into the costume. There was something in the air that made him uneasy, though he couldn’t identify it. He’d only barely heard the creak of the bathroom door. He froze the moment his eyes landed on Mikleo. He’d expected the costume to be nearly identical to his, but instead he saw an almost knee length red jacket lined with white and small amounts of gold. His eyes jumped to the big green plaid bow complete with a golden bell around Mikleo’s neck. The true icing on the cake was the antler headband sitting precariously atop Mikleo’s head.

Sorey felt his heart assault his ribs while blood rushed through his face. Mikleo had a light blush of his own as his eyes avoided Sorey. Unsure what to say, Sorey opted to slowly step forward before leaning in to kiss Mikleo on the cheek. Sorey let his head rest in the crook of Mikleo’s neck as his arms wrapped around his waist.

“You look great.” Sorey’s whisper sent a shiver through Mikleo. A hand came to tangle in Sorey’s ponytail. Mikleo wasn’t given a chance to return the compliment before he was caught in a deep kiss. He clung to Sorey as he was pushed back to the wall. Tongues met as his hands traveled up to Sorey’s shoulders. He let himself melt into the already heated kisses for only a short while before lightly pushing against Sorey’s shoulders. Sorey instantly pulled back, giving a concerned look.

“Let’s get through tomorrow, and then you can help me out of this ridiculous outfit.” Mikleo ran a hand from Sorey’s cheek to his neck.

“Oh? Is that a promise?” Sorey grinned as he stepped back and tapped the bell.

“Would I lie to you?” Mikleo smirked with his head titled slightly. Sorey shook his head before rubbing the back of his head.

“So what’s the plan?” Mikleo sighed before dragging Sorey back across the hall, where both endured an assortment of comments and nicknames to fit their costumes, though everyone wore something of similar design. Lailah gave a run down of the events happening in town. Nothing really started until the evening where there’d be something called a tree lighting. Sorey wanted to question this, but was told to wait and see. Until then, Lailah and Edna would make rounds through the city to double check everything was going accordingly. Meanwhile, it was up to Sorey, Mikleo and Zaveid to ensure optimal weather and conditions through the streets. After everything was said, Lailah suggested they all get some form of rest before morning. For Sorey and Mikleo, this came as them burring themselves in a book while seated next to each other.

_____________________

Sorey hadn’t noticed the rising sun until Mikleo pointed it out. Both of them marked their spots and went into the hall where everyone else was already waiting. Only need a few words with Zaveid, they settled for heading to the main area of the festivities. The streets were mostly cleared, though some spots still being shoveled. Zaveid commented that they may have it easy this year, and then they reached the terrace at the cities rear.

Mikleo groaned. There was _at least_ five inches of snow covering the entire area, steps included. That he had to move.

“Is there someway we can help?” Sorey questioned as he played with some light winds.

“Sorey, at best we could blow it around into a giant mound.” Zaveid responded.

“Which would really just make it harder for me. You guys may as well go on. I’ll probably be here all day.” Mikleo muttered the last bit as he summoned his staff and began examining the area. Even as he sulked off, Sorey couldn’t help getting caught up in how the sun reflected off his aquamarine hair. Just as Mikleo started to collect the first of the snow, Zaveid yanked him by the arm.

“We got work to do lover boy.” Zaveid spoke as he started walking to the city gates. Sorey nearly lost his footing, but managed to catch himself once Zaveid freed him.

The sky was clear so Sorey couldn’t imagine they’d have much to do, which he was sort of right about. As they exited the city, there was a band of humans waiting for them. Zaveid greeted them all by name before introducing Sorey, whose name garnered gasps from nearly everyone. Questions of if he were that Sorey bubbled up. He went sheepish as Zaveid continued to answer for him. Zaveid finished up conversations before the humans set off.

“Well, we got it easy. Just gonna take a stroll around. Make sure nothing’s brewing in the distance.” Sorey wasn’t sure what they were looking for, but Zaveid assured him they’d know if anything appeared. A light breeze blew snowflakes around them, and Sorey grew mesmerized. He watched the intricate way flakes danced around each other. Suddenly, he was imagining himself dancing with Mikleo. It was nothing more than a fleeting thought, yet it was something he hoped to do one day.

“Sorey, let me give you some advice. Man to man. I know you’re still figuring out what’s going on with this holiday, but spend some time in the shops and pick something for Mikleo.” Zaveid spoke unexpectedly. Sorey took a few moments to break from his own thoughts.

“Huh? Why? Is it a tradition?”

“Trust me. It’d mean a lot to him.”

“If you say so.” This left Sorey with a challenge. What could he find for Mikleo on such short notice? Not another word was spoken between the Wind Seraphim until they reached the city and Zaveid took his leave. Sorey set to strolling the streets, only now noticing the array of street vendors. He hadn’t a clue what he was looking for, just waiting for anything to catch his eye. Having nearly reached the balcony where he’d surely find Mikleo, something finally caught his attention. A glittering violet snowflake attached to a barrette. The color reminded him of Mikleo’s eyes and that alone pushed him into buying a pair of them. He tucked both boxes into his pocket and continued along his path.

There was only a light coating of snow around the balcony now. He took slow steps towards Mikleo, who had his back turned to Sorey. Once He was close enough he snaked his arms around Mikleo’s waist.

“What the— Sorey?” Mikleo stammered, a slight tremble running through him. Sorey remained silent, choosing to bury himself in Mikleo’s hair.

“You idiot,” Mikleo stopped to break free and lightly tap his fist on Sorey’s head. “Don’t scare me like that.” In that moment Sorey became aware of the now melting ice beneath their feet. Sorey rested his head on Mikleo’s shoulder before picking a set of falling snowflakes to redirect into Mikleo’s face. He jumped at the sudden cold, breaking free of Sorey’s embrace. Instantly, Sorey had a snowball fall on top of his head. Glaring at Mikleo, he whipped up a couple wind trails to collect snow behind his back.

Mikleo grinned before sending a freezing wave along those winds. Not only had he frozen the wind trails, but Sorey’s hands as well. He took a few slow steps towards his captive Seraph before stopping to chuckle at Sorey’s whining.

“Hey, no fair!”

“And a sneak attack is?” Mikleo retorted as he stopped in front of Sorey. Silent fear filled those green eyes. Unspoken pleas were ignored as Mikleo went for both of Sorey’s sides. No matter how much he tried, Sorey couldn’t repress the bellows of laughter. He was helpless to the merciless onslaught traversing his ribs and stomach. Although he normally wouldn’t dare, with Sorey like this he had no reason not to go for the underside of his arms. A mix of gasping and laughing came from Sorey. Deep down, Mikleo knew he was going to pay for this later, but the moment was too perfect to pass on.

“Tell me you love me and I’ll stop.” He teased, lessening his attack marginally.

“Aha—Mik—haha—I—” Words were impossible for Sorey, and Mikleo knew this. He continued his assault until Sorey was as red as Lailah’s dress. Sorey collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach once Mikleo melted the ice. While still recovering, Sorey couldn’t see the pile of snow hovering above his face. And then it fell. He screeched and cursed Mikleo, who had skated off to the opposite side, acting clueless. Sorey set aside the urge for revenge as he realized that Mikleo had gone back to clearing snow. Sorey did his best to help, which turned into him blowing snow around a vortex until Mikleo came over to freeze it. Then they’d just have ice rocks to carry out of the city.

Once all the snow had been cleared, Mikleo lead Sorey to the back wall where he sat on the ground, dragging Sorey down with him. Instantly, Mikleo laid his head on Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey was perfectly content to sit there in silence. Although he chuckled lowly only ten minutes later when the slightest of snores came from Mikleo. He wouldn’t dare wake his sleeping Seraph because that would mean missing out on the most peaceful expression he’d ever seen. Carefully, he shifted Mikleo to be laying on his chest so that he could wrap an arm around his shoulders. He gently brushed his bangs away, revealing the circlet that shined in the setting sun. Still sleeping, Mikleo shifted closer to Sorey. Moments later, Sorey was dozing off.

 

Sorey jumped, as did Mikleo when something hit both their heads. They scrambled around before looking up to see a short blond haired girl with an umbrella.

“You have a room for that. They need to finish setting things up here.” Edna spoke surprisingly apathetic, but nonetheless, they rose and examined the changes that had occurred during their nap. Lights were strung up everywhere and a large pine needle tree stood in the center. Zaveid was twirling around laying strings of unlit lights along nearly every branch. Other Seraphim danced around hanging an array of items around the tree. At the very top of the tree was a brightly lit cutout of the Shepard’s crest. With Sorey still enamored at the sight, he hadn’t noticed Lailah approach them.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” She stated. Sorey hummed in agreement. Lailah turned to hand him a paper crane.

“They say that if you send one into the air during the holiday that your heart’s desire will come true.” She smiled as he took the crane.

“But Lailah, I don’t know what else I could want. Humans and Seraphim are finally coexisting and,” he paused to take Mikleo’s hand “I have Mikleo.”

“Then let’s send it together. As a sign of our bond.” Mikleo ignored his own blush. Lailah giggled before agreeing that it was a good idea. Sorey felt a blush growing as he created a small wind and Mikleo sent the smallest water stream to push the paper along until natural wind took it. Lailah congratulated the two before informing them that the ceremony would begin soon. This was Mikleo’s cue to drag Sorey off to sit atop the bell tower. To Mikleo’s surprise, they were the only ones there. Both gazed below, watching as the town slowly emerged to gather around the area.

As the last rays of sunlight vanished, murmurs rose. Sorey had a hard time not listening to every thing. Anticipation became palpable. He could hardly focus with all the sensations in the wind now.

Every distraction vanished the moment the sun sank completely and the tree became illuminated with blinking red, blue, yellow, green, and white lights. Sorey let out an audible gasp at the sight. He could never have imagined such a spectacular sight. Minutes passed before his eyes drifted from the tree to the townsfolk, most of which where in the midst of exchanging gifts. _Maybe now’s a good time?_

“Hey Mikleo.” Sorey reached into his pocket to retrieve one box just as Mikleo turned. Instantly, he froze at the sight of the gift.

“Zaveid told me I should get you something, and now seems to be the right time.” He smiled sheepishly, praying he was doing this right. Seconds passed like minutes before tears streamed down Mikleo’s cheeks.

“Oh crap! What did I screw up?” Sorey stammered. He had just been following his instincts, but without knowing anything about this holiday he wasn’t surprised he’d gotten things wrong. Mikleo sniffled, dabbing at his tears before responding.

“Nothing at all. I just… I never thought…” He paused to take in a deep breath as he took the still closed box.

“Tradition has it that during the tree lighting, lovers or potential ones, exchange gifts to solidify their bond.” Those words hit Sorey like lighting. _So that’s why Zaveid said that…_ Sorey made a mental note to thank Zaveid later. In the current moment his mind went blank as Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was short yet full of passion and tenderness. Mikleo slid his hands to rest on Sorey’s leg, and Sorey leaned over to rest their foreheads together.

“Mikleo…” Sorey paused. He’d always said these words without actually saying them. Now that he wanted to legitimately say them, they were getting stuck. He met Mikleo’s eyes and swore the world around them vanished. His heart pounded in his ears, and never had he been more nervous.

“I— I love you, Mikleo.” Instantly, Mikleo smiled as more tears fell. He buried himself into Sorey’s chest, his next words muffled, yet still crystal clear to Sorey.

“I’ve always loved you, Sorey.” Sorey held Mikleo’s hands. Snow had begun to fall and Sorey watched as the flakes fell around them, somehow doing the impossible and making Mikleo appear even more beautiful. After what could have been an hour, Mikleo pulled away, though keeping a hold of Sorey’s hand. He brought the box up and Sorey instantly held out a hand in order to hold it while Mikleo opened. Sorey felt his blood run as the smile spread over Mikleo’s face. Sorey knew the gift was nothing compared to what it should have been, but he only hoped that Mikleo wasn’t disappointed.

“Sorey…” Mikleo whispered just low enough for Sorey to hear. Sorey worried once more that he’d done something wrong, but this time he waited for Mikleo to continue.

“Let me guess, you picked this because it reminded you of me?”

“Y-yeah?” Nerves still racked him, but Mikleo said nothing else. Sorey was hugged once more before Mikleo suggested they return to their inn room. With no reason to disagree, the two walked back arm in arm. The streets were mostly empty save for the occasional obvious couples looking to slink away from the crowd. Among these, Sorey saw a few human-seraph pairs. He looked back to Mikleo and smiled feeling lucky that he’d not only gotten his human life with this Seraph, but that he’d have a Seraphim existence with him as well. He pulled Mikleo closer as he gazed at the stars.

“Thank you, Mikleo.” Sorey spoke suddenly, not realizing he’d spoken aloud.

“For what?” Mikleo turned his head upwards.

“For being with me. On top of waiting for me.”

“Hmpf, still just as much a hopeless romantic as ever.” Mikleo sighed as he detached from Sorey. He smirked before challenging Sorey to a race back to the inn. Sorey, still not one to turn down a challenge, began sprinting. Mikleo had gained a head start, but that didn’t do much for him as Sorey passed him shortly. Mikleo cursed that he still couldn’t rival Sorey’s stamina.

Sorey had made it to the inn with no sign of Mikleo and opted to take their race all the way to their room. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. He hadn’t a clue how far ahead of Mikleo he’d gotten, but figured he’d have time to relax. Roughly five minutes later, the door creaked open and in walked an exhausted Mikleo.

“I…don’t know…why…I…tried to…catch up…” Mikleo was huffing with his hands on his knees. Sorey swung himself over the edge of the bed and went to hug Mikleo briefly before sweeping him into his arms. Sorey sat on the bed, holding Mikleo in his lap. Minutes passed before either spoke. Though Sorey did play with the bell still around Mikleo’s neck.

“Well, you won. What do you want as your prize?” Mikleo loosely set his arms around Sorey’s shoulders.

“Hmm, I think this will do.” In almost the same instant he finished speaking, he kissed Mikleo on the lips.

“Pretty small prize if you ask me.” Mikleo teased as he shifted further into Sorey’s lap.

“Well then, I suppose you could follow through with your promise.” Mikleo stared blankly for a moment. His mouth barely opened before shutting as a dark blush ran across his face. Mikleo nodded before sliding off Sorey’s lap. Without any hesitation, Sorey leaned forward to capture Mikleo’s lips while his hands started removing Mikleo’s belt.

Despite wanting to follow Sorey’s pace, Mikleo found himself already working on the first of the buttons on Sorey’s jacket. Sorey broke their kiss so that he could quickly undo every button on Mikleo’s coat. In only seconds, Sorey had slid the coat off and continued their kissing. Mikleo moaned as Sorey’s tongue pushed past his lips just as he stripped Sorey of his first layer of clothing. Working his way back into Sorey’s lap, Mikleo slid his hands under Sorey’s short sleeved shirt. Heavy breathing filled the room as they broke apart both to remove their undershirts. Meeting no resistance, Mikleo pushed Sorey down onto the bed and repositioned to straddle him.

Their eyes met with equal expressions of desire. Mikleo rolled his hips ever so slightly, yet it was enough to make Sorey toss his head back with a low moan. Mikleo leaned down to lick at Sorey’s ear before trailing down his jawline. Reaching his collarbone, Mikleo nibbled lightly as one hand ran over Sorey’s bare chest. His other hand had started undoing Sorey’s pants. Moving from nibbling to biting had Sorey gasping Mikleo’s name. Mikleo spent a few moments focusing on marking both sides of Sorey’s collar, his hand left hovering over Sorey’s groin.

Mikleo smirked after he pulled back to see his marks. Through half lidded eyes, Sorey glanced up at Mikleo, who began moving his hand in a circular motion. Sorey let out a louder moan as Mikleo picked up speed. Mikleo soaked in the sounds of Sorey before slipping his hand beneath Sorey’s underwear.

“Mik-ah-leo…” He’d only started pumping and Sorey was already drowning. Sorey, unable to handle laying motionless, reached a hand down to start rubbing Mikleo.

“Mmpf, Sorey—” Mikleo bit his lip to stifle a loud moan. His head fell as he continued to pump Sorey. Biting his lip harder, he lasted as long as he could before he had to slide off the bed. Sorey looked at him questioningly. Mikleo removed every last article of clothing before climbing back on top of Sorey. He hovered just enough that Sorey could remove his own clothing and once that was done, Mikleo leaned down to claim Sorey’s lips. Instantly, their tongues danced around each other. Teeth clanked as Mikleo pushed as far as possible. His hands traveled all over Sorey, eager for any form of reaction.

Breaking away for air, Mikleo let his hand run down Sorey’s side, over his hip, and stopping at his groin. Without even a glance, Sorey took Mikleo’s hand, clutching it in his for a brief moment before motioning for Mikleo to sit up. Sorey flipped himself so that he was on his knees with his head buried in the pillow. Mikleo clutched Sorey’s hip with one hand while the other traveled over the curve of his ass. All he needed was a single whispered plea before he slicked his hand with an arte and slid a finger into Sorey. Light moans floated, but Mikleo hardly had self control and slid another finger in. He knew they needed to take this slower, being their first time in months. Although, Sorey showed no signs of discomfort beneath his moans for more. Mikleo began a slow scissoring motion as he let his other hand run over Sorey’s back to tangle in his ponytail.

Heavy panting and moaning filled the room as Mikleo added a third finger and switched between scissoring and twisting. Sorey couldn’t keep his eyes opened and fell further into the pillow while his hands gripped the sheets. Mikleo gave a gentle tug on Sorey’s hair, earning him an especially high pitched moan. Removing all his fingers lead Sorey to practically whimper. Once more, Mikleo slicked his hand, but this time he pumped himself a few times before placing himself at Sorey’s entrance. Mikleo waited for a sign that Sorey was ready, which came as Sorey pushing himself back. Moving both his hands to Sorey’s hips, Mikleo started with a slow pace.

“Mikleo…ah…” Sorey couldn’t control the volume of his moans, nor did he care to.

“Sorey.” Mikleo groaned as he used every remaining ounce of self control to move slowly. All he had to do was wait till Sorey adjusted, but every second was more agonizing than the last.

“M-Mikleo, faster…” There went all his self control. Mikleo buried himself entirely and let himself savor the feeling for only a moment before jumping into fast thrusts. Sorey trembled as he clutched the sheets to the point that his knuckles blended in. With each thrust Mikleo changed his angle, waiting to get that reaction. Sorey was incredibly tight around him and he worried he might not find it in time.

“Ahh mmpf. Nng, there… Mik…” Sorey melted as Mikleo repeatedly hit the spot. Mikleo set his pace as fast as possible, yet making sure to maintain that angle. Every single moan from Sorey, every broken attempt at his name pushed Mikleo closer and closer. He still had stamina left though, more than even he thought. Until Sorey uttered one word.

“L-Luzrov—” Mikleo shook as he released. Sorey gasped between moans. Mikleo pulled back and nearly collapsed onto Sorey, but he managed to fall sideways. Sorey turned his head, desperation still filling his eyes. Confusion hit Mikleo for a moment before he glanced to down to see the problem. He propped himself up on an elbow, leading Sorey to fall onto his side before rolling onto his back. Mikleo brought himself to straddle Sorey. Only a few moments were needed in preparation before Mikleo lowered himself onto Sorey. Clutching both of Mikleo’s hands, Sorey rolled his hips upward. Slow at first, but quickening in a matter of seconds.

“Sorey—” Mikleo felt himself building up again. Sorey focused entirely on getting each thrust as deep as possible. Mikleo’s entire body rocked with each thrust. Their hands clutched each other tighter as each thrust brought them closer.

“Ahh—Sor—”

“—kleo” They moaned in tandem, Sorey filling Mikleo while Mikleo coated his stomach and chest.

Mikleo collapsed onto Sorey, not caring about the mess between them. A moment later, Sorey’s arms wrapped around him. Both breathing harder than any ruin exploration could cause. Weakly, Mikleo turned to kiss the underside of Sorey’s jaw before settling fully against his chest.

Feeling himself dozing, Mikleo tried to slide off an already asleep Sorey, but was locked in his embrace. Giving up, he muttered a breathy ‘merry Christmas’ before letting himself sleep.

  
Sorey had woken first, though refused to move until Mikleo stirred. He looked up with a soft smile. Both were content to spend the day laying there, but a knock on the door would disrupt that.

“Quit being gross and come get breakfast.” Edna hollered. Sorey smirked as he reluctantly untangled from Mikleo. Both had to search around the room for where exactly they’d left their regular clothes. Mikleo had only gotten his pants on when Sorey hugged him from behind and flashed the matching barrettes. Spinning around, Mikleo let Sorey pin back his bangs. Mikleo had picked a spot more on the side of Sorey’s head. With a quick forehead kiss, Sorey pulled back so they could finish getting dressed.

That breakfast would be one with many jokes at their expense, yet one of the most enjoyable times Sorey had had since his awakening.


End file.
